Pokemon Team rocket OC: Avery
by BewitchedCupcake
Summary: A pokemon team rocket OC fanfiction. Rated T for some bad language. Please review!


**Hello ^^ I decided to upload a snip-it of a Pokemon fan fiction I was writing... I wrote it from a team rocket member's point of view. I doubt I'll upload anymore chapters, although I might if people actually read this. Thank you if you are XD**

* * *

I just managed to slip through the thin gap between the infra-red security lights before walking over to the beautiful, ice blue gem. After all the planning that team rocket had gone through, I was the one to finally carry it out. Not that anyone else would be suited to the job other than me, of course. It was unusual seeing the museum so empty. I was only hearing only my own footsteps echoing. Hearing my own faint breaths evaporate into the cold, desolate space of the room. Although my sights were fixated onto the treasure planted on a red velvet cushion, standing on a guarded golden stand in the middle of the room. I sighed as I examined the alarm systems surrounding the gem. After coming up with a solution, I pulled down my black, cotton hat and began to pull out a pokeball from a pocket in my silver belt.

"Hold it, Scum!" The sound of the voice made me pivot in shock to see a tall, red-haired guy - around the same age as me - standing by the door of the room. I could only recognize him as Giovanni's son, Silver. That traitor. He must have followed me here.

"Take the gem, and I call the police and pokemon rangers." He said sternly. As if I was going to listen to him. I went there for the gem, and there's no way I was going to just turn back and fail everyone back at the base, my mother included. I smirked at his ignorance. A good rocket member always makes plans for situations like this . Silver wasn't too pleased with my reaction. Pah, what a twat.

"Just try and stop me, you ignorant bastard." I replied harshly, widening my smile and lowering my eyebrows. This, of course, evoked his anger even more. Poor little thing got so wound up. As I saw his hand reach for his pokeball, I carried out my escape. I swiftly dashed forward, sweeping past the gem, grabbing it, and setting off the alarms - I would have preferred a much more silent approach, but I decided that I would end up causing some sort of cafuffle either way. Both me and Silver flinched at the deafening scream of the alarm, but that didn't stop him from sprinting after me. My mind was set on escaping through the air vent on the other side of the room and flying on Fearow through the night and back to the base. But Silver, as stubborn as he is, won't let me go that easily. I needed to think of a plan to shake him off.

"Get back here, you weakling!" He yelled after me, still not catching on to my escape route.

"Sandslash! Use slash to break the air vent entrance!" I commanded, releasing the knee-height, headgehog-like pokemon from it's capsule.

"Urgh! Alakazam! Psychic!" He cried, tossing his Pokeball and releasing the calm, Psychic type. The Pokemon then became shrouded in a harsh light as he orchestrated my sandslash's actions like a puppeteer, causing my pokemon to forcefully hit the ground with a yelp. I couldn't let him keep me back for too much longer, or the authorities would arrive.

"Ugh... Fuck you!" I hissed, drawing Sandslash back into his pokeball and calling out my second option. "Houndoom, dark pulse!" I almost shouted, nearly letting myself worry. The black dog projectiled a black energy from it's mouth and sent Silver's Alakazam flying. Now was my time to escape. "Break the air vent, Houndoom! Do it now you idiot!" I instructed harshly as that slow pokemon finally snapped the metal off the wall. I had just enough time to return my Houndoom to it's pokeball before hurriedly clambering into the confined, metal space, making sure that the gem was still enclosed in my pocket. I would admire it later, what mattered now was getting away from Silver, who from what I could hear, was fast approaching.

The muffled shuffles of my desperate crawling quickened in panic that he would catch up with me. I'm not usually like this, but when it comes to the honor of Team Rocket, I must fulfill my duties. The main authorities where probably arriving by now. All that mattered at this point was climbing onto the roof top and flying back to the base.

"Fuck off!" I shouted - but not too loud - behind me.

"Shut up and turn yourself in you foul-mouthed little scumbag!" He yelled after me, not controlling his volume. It was then I realized what a disadvantage I was in. At that moment, I could go into any room I wanted because I shut down the security camera systems, but that didn't stop the potential chance of running into the police and getting caught. Then there was Silver, who could make as much noise as he wanted to get their attention anyway. Annoying little bastard. Why'd he have to show up of all people? I guess my only option was to get onto the roof using the pathways of the air vents. As much as I didn't want to risk loosing my way, it would be better than running around the museum with a high chance of running into someone or getting given away by Silver. My original plan was to use the stairs to get up to the roof, so I hadn't even looked at the air vent networks of the place. I could've contacted headquarters if this bastard wasn't following me. If I used a Pokemon to attack him from behind me, he would make a noise. If I punched him in the face myself, he would only retaliate and we'd get into an unwanted fight. All I was doing at that moment was crawling through random tunnels, completely unsure where I was going. It was then my luck turned a new leaf. I could vaguely feel the cold air caressing my face, and leading me to the rooftop exit. Perfect. I quickened my pace and followed the fresh, night air. When Silver felt the same sensation, he was onto my plan and also increased his speed. The enclosed roof of the vent slanted evermore upward as I was reaching my target. It finally got to the point where I could stretch my legs and sprint. I saw the ladder leading out and attempted to quicken my pace even more, only to be stopped my my exhaustion. Luckily, this was the same for Silver, who's breathing I could hear quicken behind me. My footsteps echoed louder and louder as my feet became heavier and heavier. Once I'd got to the roof top, nothing could stop me from getting away. I then got closer and closer until I leaped onto the cold, unstable ladder taking me upwards.

"You're not getting away!" Silver shouted as I heard him approach the bottom. Up and up I climbed the rickety ladder until I heaved my drained body over the lip and onto the roof top. The atmosphere was totally different here. The wind was strong and fearsome. So strong in fact, that I had to hold my hat on to stop it blowing away. Flashes of red intruded my eyesight as my hair also got tangled in the wind's pressure. The air was so cold that after a few gasps of it, my lungs began to develop a sharp pain. It wasn't long before Silver joined me on the bland square, platform.

"Leave me alone, Silver. Or you'll regret it." I shouted at full pelt, knowing that even if the authorities found my location, they wouldn't be here long enough to see my identity. Silver, on the other hand, had the power to stop me. I desperately clenched onto my hat and pulled it down, ensuring that he didn't notice who I was. I would've thought he'd notice by my voice. Ah, well. He never was a bright one. I decided that the best thing for it was to take immediate action. All of a sudden, I galloped to the side of the building, my heavy legs making loud 'clip-clop' noises against the hard, stone surface. I had no time to admire the view before gracefully and uncaringly leaping off the side. As I was falling, the harsh gales blew stronger than I'd ever felt. The air resistance battered against my hard, Team Rocket sweatshirt and whipped my bare legs until they stung. As painful as it was, falling freely gave an unusually nice feeling. It was as if I would never hit the bottom and I would just forever sink lower and lower. As I re-gained my focus, I heard a faint voice yell from behind me, but I didn't hear exactly what he said. Now was the time to fly.

"Go, Fearow!" I yelled, tossing a pokeball into the night sky above me. The capsule snapped open and my large, almost intimidating Fearow came gliding out of it.

"Ro-o-o-w!" He shrieked as he swooped in a curved manour underneath me, cutting through the wind and elegantly catching me on his soft, feathery back. I grabbed two tufts of brown feathers in each hand, positioned myself securely on his back and made my next command.

"Back to the base." I calmly ordered as Fearow flapped his large wings, rapidly gaining altitude. Getting from Goldenrod to Chobo Island would be a long and tedious journey, but it would be worth it when the members see my prize.


End file.
